


Тысяча и одна шоколадка

by platepants



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platepants/pseuds/platepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не было ничего хуже Дня святого Валентина</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тысяча и одна шоколадка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Аомине/Кисе на OTP Wars 2.0  
> Бета - Shadowdancer

Кисе поковырял носком сапога ровный асфальт перед шлагбаумом на железнодорожном переезде. Сверкая окнами, поезд несся мимо, а поднятый ветер резким порывом взъерошил уложенные для прошедшей съемки волосы. Светофор мигал в такт звуковому сигналу.

Не было ничего хуже Дня святого Валентина.

Девчонки любили Кисе, а Кисе не любил их обижать, и этот праздник оборачивался для него сущей пыткой. За один день вокруг собиралось столько краснеющих и бледнеющих девочек, сколько он обычно видел за год.

Кисе поежился — ветер забрался под короткое пальто — шмыгнул носом и перехватил удобнее бумажные пакеты в руках. Два пакета, доверху полных шоколадом! Завернутым в разноцветную подарочную бумагу, разложенным по коробкам — в крапинку, с сердечками или узорами, с лентами — розовыми, желтыми или алыми. Девчонки были настырны: те, что не подстерегли у школы, нашли студию, где проходила съемка, и атаковали там.

Поезд несся мимо будто целую вечность, а Кисе был готов растянуться на асфальте и прямо там уснуть.

Дома его ждала еще одна гора пакетов и записка на желтом стикере с котятами.

«Это для тебя, просили передать. Мы с папой вернемся поздно. Целую, мама».

Закрыв за собой дверь ногой и бросив пакеты на пол, он устало упал прямо в одежде на кровать, которая мягко спружинила под ним. Задумчиво повертев одну из шоколадок в руках, он почти сразу же провалился в сон.

* * *

Кисе несколько раз перевернулся с боку на бок. Что-то мешало спать. Сон, в который он пытался вернуться, ускользал, гонимый навязчивым шорохом.

Что-то продолжило шуршать, по нарастающей, все громче и громче, заставив Кисе недовольно замычать. Мысли несвязно текли, то и дело прерываясь, а хруст и шорох становились все отчетливее.

Кто-то зашел в его комнату? Сестры? Родители?

Кисе вслепую нащупал на тумбочке кнопку ночника.

— Эй… — он с трудом разлепил глаза и тут же подавился словами, которые собирался сказать.

В полумраке что-то выскальзывало из праздничных упаковок и коробок, выпавших из пакетов на пол. Мыши, подумал Кисе, с ужасом глядя, как они собираются в одну большую гору. Гора постепенно стала приобретать человеческие очертания. Шоколадка, которую Кисе взял перед сном, вдруг вырвалась у него из рук, проскакала по полу и присоединилась к общей массе.

Первым порывом было — заорать, но взгляд намертво прилип к странной фигуре в полумраке.

Существо из темноты сделало неуклюжий шаг навстречу. Постучало себя по уху, потом поковырялось в нем мизинцем и выплюнуло вишенку. Судя по фигуре, существо было мужского пола.

— Что за… — смог наконец выдавить Кисе и не узнал собственного голоса. Язык еле ворочался, а сам Кисе будто прирос задницей к постели.

— А ты, смотрю, популярный сукин сын, — низко, с хрипотцой вдруг сказало существо.

Кисе вскрикнул и запустил в него подушкой. Существо поймало ее лицом и забористо выругалось.

— Ну все, паршивец, ты нарвался, — незнакомец закатал рукава красного атласного мундира с белой лентой на груди, увешанной медалями из чего-то, похожего на фольгу.

— Стойте, Ваше Высочество, так нельзя! — вдруг раздалось откуда-то снизу.

Из тени появились три маленьких пряничных человечка в белых шапках из глазури. Шустро передвигая ножками, они встали между своим Высочеством и Кисе, загораживая его. Незнакомец выглядел на их фоне великаном.

— Позвольте прояснить, — один из них развернулся и поклонился Кисе. — В нашем королевстве есть одна старая легенда.

Кисе моргнул и подобрался на кровати, узкие джинсы натянулись на коленях. Кидать в пришельцев было больше нечем.

Человечек продолжил:

— Если юноша в День святого Валентина получит тысячу и одну шоколадку, то ровно в полночь явится шоколадный принц и исполнит любое его желание.

— Принц, — медленно выговорил Кисе. — Шоколадный. Это, конечно, меняет дело. — Он крепко зажмурился и несколько раз ущипнул себя за руку, но когда вновь открыл глаза, его ночные посетители все еще стояли перед ним.

— Шоколадный принц Аомине, — заявил принц, выпятив грудь и уперев руки в бока.

На шоколадного он был не особенно похож, скорее на недовольного парня-гангуро из старшей школы, которого только что разбудили и которому уже осточертело здесь стоять. Он был немногим крупнее Кисе, но почему-то все равно выглядел внушительно.

— И ты исполнишь любое мое желание?

Аомине цокнул языком.

— Придется, — он с ленцой почесал мизинцем второе ухо и зевнул.

С трудом верилось, что этот смуглый парень в клоунском наряде может что-то сделать, однако не каждый день видишь, как шоколад начинает жить своей жизнью. И если Кисе бредит или спит, то за желание ему точно ничего не будет.

— За мной бегает много девчонок, — закинул он удочку. Аомине закатил глаза. — Но я боюсь перед ними облажаться… понимаешь? — Кисе подался вперед. — Хочу лишиться девственности и чтобы это было прямо вау!

— Девственник! — Аомине зашелся хрипловатым смехом. — Базара нет, — глаза его странно блеснули в полумраке.

В следующий миг он щелкнул пальцами, Кисе тут же потерял под собой поверхность и провалился в темноту.

* * *

Падение длилось недолго. Кисе рухнул спиной прямо на кровать из… розовой ваты. Розовой сахарной ваты.

Он с опаской заозирался по сторонам. Кисе словно оказался в пряничном домике — столько сладостей было кругом. По крайней мере, выглядело все съедобным, и в нос лез запах шоколада, ванили и, как показалось, имбирных пряников. По всей комнате и вокруг кровати — на тумбах, на полу — горели свечи.

От удивления он не сразу сообразил, что его руки привязаны к изголовью кровати сладкими бусами, а сам он был совершенно голый.

Страшно? Не было ему страшно. Наоборот, его раздирали любопытство и азарт. Нечасто в его жизни происходило что-то по-настоящему интересное. Где там эта сказочная девчонка, с которой все произойдет? От волнения кожу словно покалывало.

— Добро пожаловать в мой сладкий замок, — Аомине метким броском отправил корону в угол, где лежал еще какой-то хлам. Порядком тут и не пахло.

Он стянул с себя мундир и оголил темный торс с поджарыми мышцами. Кисе невольно засмотрелся, пока Аомине стоял к нему спиной.

— И скоро она здесь будет?

— Кто? — Аомине встал у кровати, почесывая шоколадное пузо.

— Девушка.

— Я за нее.

— Э-э… постой! — Кисе дернул руками в путах и попытался топнуть по кровати, но нога утопла в сахарной вате. — Но я хотел девушку!

— Сразу надо было уточнять.

— Но ты не девушка!

— Ты, к сожалению, тоже не грудастая красотка.

Этот тип был таким невозмутимым! Аомине встал коленями на кровать и подполз ближе к Кисе.

— Не бойся, будет тебе вау, — он понизил голос и почти прошептал это ему на ухо, легко поглаживая по бедру, — как и заказывал.

Кисе сглотнул.

— Я исполняю желания в точности так, как их загадали, — хрипло продолжил Аомине ему на ухо. Дыхание у него было горячим, совсем человеческим, только голос был нечеловечески… сексуален.

Он неожиданно отстранился, спрыгнул с кровати, оставив Кисе одного, подошел к небольшому шкафу, облитому голубой глазурью, и распахнул его.

Шкаф был полон… конфет? Самых разных форм — закрученных, как рождественские, на палочках, как на ярмарках, а некоторые были похожи на нанизанные на палочки данго. Интуитивно Кисе догадался, для чего они предназначены, и внизу живота предательски заныло.

Аомине достал один из спиральных леденцов, розовый с желтым, повертел в руке, провел двумя пальцами вдоль, словно прикидывая размеры. Да он просто огромный. И вытащил другой, зеленый, похожий на данго.

— Какой больше нравится?

Кисе промолчал.

— Выбирай, — Аомине высунул кончик языка и лизнул зеленый. — Не поджимай губы или… О, хочешь сразу оба? Какой ты испорченный.

Кто тут еще испорченный!

— Или хочешь, один дам пососать, а другой, — Аомине кивнул ему между ног, и Кисе невольно свел колени, — засуну туда? — Взгляд был таким прямым и изучающим, словно заново раздевал и без того голого Кисе. — Интересно посмотреть, сколько в тебя… — он шлепнул обоими леденцами по раскрытой ладони, — влезет.

Аомине вновь отвернулся к шкафу, обозревая свой сладкий арсенал.

Внизу живота тянуло все сильней, будто что-то скручивалось внутри. Перед ним стоял не шоколадный принц, а темный демон, и Кисе уже сомневался, чье именно желание он собирается исполнить, извращенец.

— Смотри-ка, — сказал Аомине, — да у тебя уже встало. Вяло, но встало.

Кисе, возмущенный, словно его поймали на том, в чем он ни в какую не собирался признаваться, лишь беззвучно открыл и закрыл рот.

— Неправда! — наконец выпалил он.

— Ха, врешь и не краснеешь, — Аомине подошел на шаг ближе и остановился у самого края кровати, — Хотя нет, краснеешь. Да еще как.

Закусив губу, Кисе зажмурился. Щеки жгло от стыда.

— Давай так, — сказал Аомине, — если тебе не понравится, я остановлюсь. — По тону казалось, он настолько уверен в себе, что останавливать даже не придется.

Кисе только и смог, что кивнуть.

— Хороший мальчик, — похвалил Аомине.

— Не сюсюкайся со мной, понял?

Кровать прогнулась под весом чужого тела, Аомине навис над Кисе, а тот сердито уставился на него, стараясь не увлекаться разглядыванием его лица.

— Хо-о, какие мы дерзкие, — шепнул Аомине ему на ухо, а затем коротко коснулся губами ушной раковины и прикусил за мочку, посасывая. Кисе издал короткий стон — уши были его чувствительным местом, а ощущение от боли ушло куда-то совсем не туда.

Аомине показал ему зеленый леденец-данго, покрутил перед носом, лизнул самый конец конфеты и немного пососал ее, глядя Кисе в глаза.

Кисе весь напрягся — было неудобно и вместе с тем невозможно отвести взгляд от сомкнутых губ вокруг конфеты, которая теперь блестела от слюны, и от то и дело мелькающего языка. Кисе даже почувствовал его дыхание — теплое, с запахом яблока и корицы.

Аомине наконец вытащил изо рта леденец, причмокнув, поднес злосчастную конфету к лицу Кисе и неторопливо поводил по губам, оттягивая то верхнюю, то нижнюю.

— Пососи, — не дожидаясь согласия или отказа, Аомине сунул Кисе конфету в рот, приговаривая, какой он хороший мальчик, пусть и строптивый.

Кисе замычал и еще раз бессильно дернул руками. Было жутко стыдно, хоть это всего-лишь конфета, пусть и странной формы.

Аомине успокаивающе погладил его по бедрам. По ногам побежали мурашки, а тонкие волоски встали дыбом. Ладони Аомине оказались горячими, будто раскаленными, когда провели с нажимом от колена по бедру вверх, погладили с внутренней стороны и внизу живота, минуя пах.

Он ведь и правда его трахнет, шоколадный демон. И хуже всего то, что, кажется, именно эта мысль и заводила его.

Обволакивающий голос был везде и будто тоже трогал его.

— Уже хочешь, да? — Аомине мял внутреннюю сторону его бедра. От каждого движения терпеть было все невыносимее. — Испорченный, — шепнул он на ухо, будто по секрету.

Вскоре Кисе сам начал тянуться за ладонью, рефлекторно пытаясь об нее потереться. Путы держали крепко, и ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как смотреть на этого довольного собой негодяя и терзаться, что ему не дают того, что обещали.

Кисе даже ноги сдвинуть не мог, потому что Аомине все время держал его за колени, не давая пошевелиться.

Аомине покусывал его уши, вылизывал шею, положил теплую ладонь на низ живота, и чем дольше там ее держал, поглаживая, тем сильнее Кисе волновал свой стояк. Когда пальцы плотно сомкнулись у основания члена, Кисе протяжно замычал, подкинув бедра вверх.

Но Аомине продолжал изводить его, трогая между ног, — то дроча член, то массируя вход пальцем или поглаживая его там округлым концом похабного леденца. Так медленно, что голова шла кругом.

— Смотри-ка, что у меня тут еще есть, — Аомине отложил леденец и снял со спинки кровати мармеладные бусы в форме ягодок. Он натянул нитку, чтобы Кисе рассмотрел их получше, и подвигал бровями.

Он подтянул Кисе к себе и крепко держал за бедра, пока бусины медленно, одна за другой, оказывались внутри. Предпоследнюю Аомине протолкнул языком, а вместе с последней ввел в него палец и тронул внутри так, что Кисе аж подбросило — настолько стало хорошо.

Кисе зажмурился. Какой стыд! Какой стыд, что ему это нравится!

Леденец во рту мешал говорить. Да Кисе и не смог бы.

Аомине взял его за бедра, поднял их вверх, почти ставя Кисе на плечи, раздвинул ему ноги и не спеша потянул за нитку так, чтобы Кисе видел, как Аомине вытягивает их из него.

Кисе стонал и с трудом глотал сладкую от конфеты слюну.

Десять. Он насчитал десять.

Аомине вдруг вытащил у него изо рта леденец.

— Умница, детка, — он облизал губы. Кажется, дыхание у него тоже стало прерывистым.

— Не называй меня деткой, — Кисе знал, что выглядит тупо и неубедительно, но такое обращение правда бесило. И заводило.

— Хорошо, детка.

Леденец-данго, который он недавно сосал, Аомине зажал между его ягодиц.

— Сейчас он окажется у тебя внутри. — Аомине водил леденцом по ложбинке.

Зачем он говорит такие вещи?!

А потом он сделал, как обещал, — загнал леденец ему в зад и теперь трахал им, неспешно проворачивая внутри.

Аомине взял свечу у изголовья кровати — что, тоже шоколадную? — наклонил ее и капнул Кисе на грудь. Вскрик сменился стоном, когда Аомине одним движением слизал горячий шоколад. Потом капнул еще, и лизал, лизал, лизал, сползая все ниже и ниже. Было обжигающе больно и чертовски хорошо.

— Не надумал остановиться? — Аомине поднял на него потемневшие глаза.

Да он издевается!

Кисе стиснул зубы, выдохнул коротко, но только и смог, что сердито глянуть на него. Соглашаться не хотелось, отказываться не хотелось еще больше. Член стоял колом, а Аомине его так и не трогал. Это начинало злить.

Аомине наклонился над ним, высунул кончик языка и замер над самой головкой члена. Тело словно окаменело в предвкушении, но он только ухмыльнулся и оставил засос на внутренней стороне бедра. Вот урод! Кисе попробовал лягнуть его в плечо, но Аомине перехватил его за ногу, чмокнул в стопу, а потом вдруг лизнул между пальцами. Черт! Будто прочитав мысли, он по очереди облизал каждый палец.

Кисе откинул голову на подушку и уставился в потолок с изящной зефирной лепниной. Дыхание у него давно сбилось, а все ощущения сосредоточились ниже пояса. Не о таком он просил, ему и нужна-то была только классная девчонка, а вместо этого будто оказался в чей-то грязной фантазии. Насчет парней предубеждений он не испытывал, но о сексе с ними никогда не задумывался. Этот оказался классным, но совершенным мучите…

Додумать Кисе не успел, подавившись своим же криком. Он вздрогнул и глянул вниз.

— Сироп, — сказал Аомине, как повар в телепередаче. Член теперь лоснился и блестел, сироп стек к основанию, лился по яйцам и ниже, между ягодиц. — Не отвлекайся.

Аомине сомкнул губы на его члене, хватило двух движений, чтобы Кисе с коротким стоном позорно кончил ему в горячий рот. Все тело свело судорогой. Аомине бесстыже все проглотил, будто слопал что-то вкусное, и облизал, причмокнув.

Но на этом ничего не закончилось.

Аомине облизал ему яйца, подложил под задницу подушку, заодно помяв эту задницу широкой ладонью, и вылизал между ягодиц вместе с леденцом.

Вскоре он налил туда взбитых сливок и засунул в него еще пару конфет.

Больно не было, скорее, было странно. Что-то погружалось в него — Кисе уже начал путать, леденцы это были или пальцы, — и выходило. Его снова тронули внутри так, что его подкинуло на кровати как от удара током.

И еще.

Аомине почти лег сверху, и большой бугор между его ног прижался к бедру Кисе. От одной мысли, что может произойти дальше, голова закружилась. Сердце билось где-то в горле, не давая спокойно вдохнуть.

Аомине задвинул леденцы особенно глубоко, и Кисе выгнулся так, что скользнул сосками по его груди.

— Наручники мешают, — прохрипел Кисе.

— Так съешь их, это же конфеты.

Член снова стоял вовсю, а Кисе уже не знал, как извернуться. Кончить хотелось сильнее, чем в прошлый раз, а Аомине не переставал трахать его этими конфетами, которые двигались внутри с влажными звуками.

Прикосновение горячего члена к бедру подействовало не хуже дрочки. Тяжелый, наверное. Аомине вдруг подхватил его под бедра, не вытаскивая конфет из задницы, и прижался к нему между ног.

Кисе разом накрыло волной и он широко раскрыл рот. Хотелось только одного — кончить.

— Черт, — выругался Аомине, — придется дать тебе мой главный леденец.

Но вошел он в него лишь после того, как Кисе кончил второй раз, пока терся о его член.

Аомине выдавил еще взбитых сливок ему на промежность и смачно размазал их, загоняя пальцы внутрь. Они проскальзывали очень легко, и Кисе уже сам насаживался на них, а когда ко входу приставили член, Кисе показалось, он готов сознание потерять.

— Классное выражение лица, — Аомине толкнулся в него. — Смотри, вошло как по маслу, — словно в доказательство своих слов, он вышел целиком и тут же с громким хлюпом вогнал член на всю длину.

Кисе орал от удовольствия, пока Аомине двигался в нем.

Его член набух до красноты и покачивался от толчков Аомине. Время тянулось, как патока, Кисе не понимал, когда успевал кончать — с помощью рук Аомине и без — и заводиться снова. Все перевернулось с ног на голову.

Его живот был мокрым и липким от спермы, а лицо и тело горели огнем.

Кисе запрокинул голову и только тогда заметил, что вдоль стен стояли пряничные человечки и… дрочили свои маленькие карамельки?

— На нас что… смотрят? — собственный голос уже был совсем сиплым.

— Не обращай внимания, — по вискам Аомине тек пот. Мышцы на вспотевшем теле глянцево блестели в отсветах пламени.

Аомине вышел из него, как только Кисе снова кончил с протяжным стоном. До такого себя довести руками у него никогда не получалось.

Аомине сел ему на грудь, надрачивая свой темный набухший член.

— Приоткрой рот.

И Кисе открыл. Вязкая струя выстрелила, заливая не только лицо, но и грудь. Часть попала в рот и на язык, Кисе невольно сглотнул, пробуя на вкус.

Это была жидкая карамель.

* * *

Кисе подпрыгнул на кровати, моментально проснувшись. В штанах было мокро, во рту стоял сильный привкус чего-то сладкого, а в руке оказалась надкушенная шоколадка. Кисе обшарил взглядом темноту комнаты — в ней никого не было, он оглядел себя — на нем была та же одежда, в которой он уснул. Электронные часы в темноте показывали 04:30. Сон?!

Спустя три месяца он, скучая, тащился по школьному двору в сторону ворот, когда что-то тяжелое шарахнуло его по затылку.

— Ай!

— Извини-извини, — сказал парень, подхватывая мяч, от которого ему только что досталось. — Да это же сам Кисе-кун!

Кисе тер ушибленный затылок, разглядывая незнакомца.

Где-то он видел этого парня. Точно видел.


End file.
